


I'll Do Your Work Today

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [16]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames
Summary: https://phoenix-ash234.tumblr.com if anyone has questions and where I have stories and art I don't plan on posting here





	I'll Do Your Work Today

**Author's Note:**

> https://phoenix-ash234.tumblr.com if anyone has questions and where I have stories and art I don't plan on posting here

Flug had just finished a big invention that took almost all night to work on. He didn’t even notice Black Hat sitting at his desk waiting for him. “Flug dear please get some sleep.” Black Hat carried him into the bedroom and tucked him in. “Whoz gona do my work thoo.” “I will try my best to do what you need to get done.” Black Hat pet Flug’s hair to get him to go to sleep. “Are yoo sure yoo will be able to do it” “I will do whatever you need dear.” “ok gnight.” 

As Black Hat shifted into Flug he teleported himself into the plane. He saw 5.0.5 in his bed with all his stuffed animals. “Why did I agree to this?” He made his way over to 5.0.5 and forced himself to wake him up gently. “Wake up little one now.” As 5.0.5 got up and put on his maid outfit Black Hat looked at Flugs schedule. “I don’t think Black Hat would care what you did today just clean up.” 

5.0.5 was confused but didn’t think anything of it. “Oh god no” Black Hat went down to Demencia’s room to feed her. As she rose up from her room Black Hat didn’t want anything to do with her. “Get out of my sight and change.” “No way nerd I don’t need to listen to you. Black Hat pinched the rim of his nose "Just go now Demencia.” “Fine whatever weirdo” 

Black Hat walked into the lab to see the finished invention. It was for a villain that wanted to amplify her power of being able to manipulate people to her whim but only if one or two people were nearby. She wanted to increase that to a population of a small town so she asked the organization for help. The invention required her to stand in it to work. 

“So this is what you needed done Flug?” “What ya up to nerd?” “None of your business Demencia go have 5.0.5 answer the door.” “How about I just stay in here instead?” “I said GO”! “Fine I’m gonna go find Black Hat as well.” “He had a mission today.” “Without telling me?”,aww man" “Yes it’s a shame go now.” As Demencia left 5.0.5 held her back as he let Mindwarper in. 

“Oh this is exactly what I needed Dr. thank you so much.” “You better enjoy it then this took all night.” “5.0.5 please carry this into the Hat Delivery truck for later.” “Is Lord Black Hat here I really want to thank him.” “No but you’ll be sure to see him tonight.” Do I need to wait?“No just go home.” “Uum ok well thank you again.” As Mindwarper made her way home Black Hat decided to check up on Flug. He was sitting up in bed awake as he turned and saw Black Hat come in still looking like him. 

“I’m seeing double for some reason,” he smirked as Black Hat came up to him. “Oh shut it you,Mindwarper’s machine is in the delivery truck.” As Black Hat melded himself to normal Flug got dressed. “Thank you for helping me today.” “It was no trouble I’ll put you in the lab.” As Flug walked up and kissed Black Hat he placed him in the lab at his desk. “Oh 5.0.5 hello.” 5.0.5 gave Flug a big hug when he saw him. “What got into you today I wonder….


End file.
